The Terrifying Truth
by Girlbubble7991
Summary: So what happens when 3 doctor who fans get into the tardis... The Doctor,Amy and Rory will find out... THE TERRIFYING TRUTH!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: What happens when I'm bored and trying to think of a fanfic... this. this happens :D HOPE YOU LIKE IT! sadly I do not own doctor who, sad.**

Chapter1 The unknown girls voices

doctor: Ponds!

Amy+rory: yes doctor?

Doctor: do you ever feel like you're being watched?

Amy: everyone feels like that sometimes.

doctor: but I never do, I'm either being watched or not. But suddenly I feel like the feeling that humans get.

Rory: ...I've given up being insulted by you.

*suddenly the tardis shakes wildly then stops*

Rory: WHAT WAS THAT!

doctor: HA I KNEW SOMETHING WAS WRONG!

Amy: YAY(!) now please FIX IT!

3 unknown girls voices: hehehe

rory: what was that?

Unknown girls voice 1+2+3: RORY!

Rory:Ok...thats weird...where are those coming from?

Unknown girls voice 3: guys, lets try not to scare him with fangirlyness

amy: DOCTOR WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!

Doctor: I don't know. THAT'S GREAT! but also HOW DID YOU G-

unknown girls voice1+2+3: get into you're Tardis?

doctor:...yes? how did you do that?

Unknown girls voice 1: Well we're not from midnight if that's what you're wondering.

unknown Girls voice 3: Yeh don't worry about that.

Unknown girls voice 2: We'll explain everything in a second. DAM THIS LAPTOP! *sounds of banging are heard from somewhere* WHY *bang* WON'T *bang* THIS *bang* WORK!

Unknown girls voice 3: hey Doctor?

doctor:*apprehensively* Yes?

Unknown Girls voice 3: can you turn the Tardis shields down please

Doctor:...WHY?

unknown girls voice 1: so we can get through, this is a very complicated process that even we don't get.

rory: DOCTOR DON'T!

Amy: I have to agree don't.

Unknown girls voice1+2+3: AWWW! sooo sweet

Amy:...me?

Unknown girls voice 1: YOU

Unknown girls voice 2: AND

Unknown girls voice 3: RORY

Unknown girls voice 1+2+3: YOU AND RORY ARE SOOO SWEET!

Doctor: SHOW YOURSELVES!

Unknown girls voice 3: We can't unless you turn down the Tardis shield.

Amy+rory+Doctor:*exchange looks and then nod*

Doctor:ok then *pulls a lever*

Unknown girls voice1+2+3: TAHNK YOU!

*suddenly the Tardis shakes again*

rory: THIS WAS A BAD IDEA!

*tardis stops shaking*

rory: wha-

amy: shut up look *points too the top of one of the staircases were a slight glow has started to materialize*

doctor: what on earth.

*The glow slowly starts to take on the shapes of three girls kneeling, gathered around something on the floor, eventually the glow stops the the girls and the object materialize fully. Reviling that they are gathered around a laptop.*

Girl 1: Hiya I'm girlbubble7991

Girl 2: I'm In The loft

Girl 3: and I'm Gleek- Bertha- Cecily.

**A/N: SO WHAT DO YOU THINK! right I am begging you to review so badly cause I barley ever get any that aren't from my friends (mentioned in this fic) I have some but still.**

**by the way I AM GONNA CONTINUE WHETHER YO LIKE IT OR NOT CAUSE I DO LIKE IT AND SO DO MY FRIENDS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N WOW 2 STORY ALERTS THANKS and also for that very nice review...ok only one review that wasn't from my friend and anyway she emailed my what she thought but thanks to here anyway I AM FEELING CONFIDENT! I don't own doctor who, sad but true :(**

Chapter 2 Fanficers in The Tardis

Rory+Amy+doctor:*stare*

Girlbubble7991: I think we scared them.

In the loft: wow we scared the doctor, cool

Gleek-Bertha-Cecily: not cool... well sorta cool but not good.

Amy:*tentatively* what are you're names again?

Girlbubble7991: Girlbubble7991

Gleek-Bertha-Cecily: Gleek-Bertha-Cecily

In The Loft: In The Loft

Rory: those are odd names *to the doctor* are they aliens

Gleek-Bertha-Cecily: you can address us you know. and no we're humans, and those aren't our real names but just call us that anyway.

doctor: why?

Girlbubble7991: Why do we call you 'the doctor'?

Doctor:... touche

Gleek-Bertha-Cecily: *stands up*Right so you are wondering what we're doing here

Rory: yeh just a bit...especially as the doctor seems to be shocked...and thats-

Gleek-Bertha-Cecily+ Girlbubble7991+ In The Loft: Bad?

Rory: yeh

In The Loft (ITL)*stands up* Right so we are about to tell you something interesting, we are from... ANOTHER DIMENSION!

Rory+amy: WOW!

Doctor: interesting.

Girlbubble7991 (GB7991): But that's not the half of it, The really weird bit is, that in our dimension. You,Doctor.

Gleek-Bertha-Cecily (G-B-C): And Amy

ITL: And Rory

GBC+ITL+GB7991: ARE IN A TV SHOW!

Doctor+amy+rory:*stare* What.

GB7991: A TV show following you, doctor, appropriately named 'Doctor Who'

Doctor:... PROVE IT!

GB7991: Weeeeell, Firstly you're a time lord

ITL: You're from the Planet Gallifrey

GBC: And you're 907 years old.

Doctor:.. ok... that doesn't prove that I'm a tv show.

ITL: Hmmmm you're on you're eleventh regeneration

doctor: not enough

GB7991: *coughs* On you're 9th regeneration (who had big ears and a big nose) you met a certain rose Tyler who is blonde,

GBC: you and rose defeated the autons

ITL: Which rory became much later

GB7991: and while traveling with rose you meet one Captain Jack Harkness, Ex-time agent , in WW2.

GBC: Just before you're next regeneration Jack became immortal.

ITL: you're next regeneration was tall and wore a suit and a brown coat. He-

Doctor: OK OK!...I'm a Tv show

GB7991+GBC+ITL: AND WE'RE FANS!

Doctor: WELL THEN! VERY NICE TO MEET YOU!

Amy: Trust swing much

Doctor: I RESENT THAT!

ITL: well

GB7991: We are fans of you

GBC: but

ITL: we're big fans of

ITL+GBC+GB7991: RORY!

Doctor: What! him.

Rory: Me really. Wow

Doctor: pft. anyway how did you get here?

GBC:*pulls a weird thingy out of a UV port on the Laptop* this is a dimension traveler thingy.

ITL: yeh...we're not sure where it came from...

GB7991: BUT it got us here so we're happy... oooo look it's the stabilizers!

Doctor: WHAT does every body know about them but me?

ITL: We only know cause that was in an episode.

Doctor: ok then

Amy: Am I the only one who you three aren't a fan of?

GB7991: NOPE we're fans of you too, GO RED HEADS!

GBC: yeh. Hey doctor isn't it weird that you that donna (ginger) and then Amy (ginger), do you think that life is trying to make up for the fact that you've never been ginger..I mean you've never even been a redhead.

Doctor: Yeh ok...

ITL: *runs up behind rory* RORY!

Rory: AH!* spins around and sighs* yes...

ITL: WHAT WAS IT LIKE PROTECTING THE PANDORICA FOR 2000 YEARS!

GBC-GB7991: *run over to rory and ITL* YEH WHAT WAS IT LIKE!

Rory: well *trys to look heroic*

GBC: don't do that

Rory: Ok, well It was ok really cause I knew that I was keeping amy safe

GBC+ITL+GB7991: AWWWWWW! THAT IS SOOO SWEET!

Amy:*links arm with rory and kisses him on the cheek* isn't he just

Doctor:*sigh*

GB7991: well you've been sweet to doctor :D

GBC: Hey rory you know you've died (or seemed to die) like 6 times.

Rory:wow...I have...thats weird

GB7991+ITL: we cried every time :D we're criers

GBC: I even cried and I'm not a crier at all.

Doctor: *gets bored and goes to look at the lap top, looks at screen* WHAT IS THIS!

GB7991+GBC+ITL: Uh Oh

**A/N Oooooo cliff hanger exciting isn't it, anyway THANKS AGAIN FOR THE REVEIWS! And I would be very happy if I got more (hint hint) thank you :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N WOW this is like my most popular Fic ever THANKYOU to all the reviewers, and Alerters, and favoriters etc right ON WITH THE SHOW!**

Chapter 3 Internet

**Amy+rory**: What is it?

**GBC: **Well while we were trying to break through into this dimension we were bored so we were looking up doctor who pictures on google images

**ITL**:and well

**Amy+Rory+ITL+GB7991+GBC:** * go over to the Lap top, on the screen is a picture of the 10th doctor and donna kissing, the caption reads 'THE DOCTOR AND DONNA KISSED!'*

**Amy:** *giggles* doctor

**Rory**: wow...

**Doctor**: THIS IS TAKEN COMPLETELY OUT OF CONTEXT!

**GB7991**: we were just saying that when the dimension thingy started working.

**Amy: ***falls about laughing* DOCTOR!

**Doctor**: OUT OF CONTEXT!

**Rory**: so...in you're dimension we're on the internet...

**Rory+Amy+doctor:***Look at each other and dive for the lap top*

_***10 MINITS LATER***_

**Doctor+amy: ***are yelling a lot, examples 'HOW DARE THEY!' 'WHAT ON EARTH' 'NO WAY!'*

**Rory:** *on lap top* hmm youtube, doctor -what was it?

**GBC: ***while attempting to calm amy down* WHO!

**Rory:** Thanks, *typing* doctor who Rory- wait, Amy and Rory.

**GB7991:** WAIT!

**ITL: **WHAT!

**GBC:** NO!

**Rory: ***suspicious* Doctor/amy hmmm *clicks*

**GBC+ITL+ GB7991:** NOOOOOOOO!

**Rory:***watches long pause* WHAT!

**ITL**: calm down rory it's just a silly vid

**GB7991:** that some person with no life made

**GBC:** and you knew she kissed him.

**Rory:** *starts ranting in the same way as the doctor and amy*

**GBC: **Greeeat(!)

**ITL:***spots something* DOCTOR!

**Doctor:** yes?

**ITL**: THE PHYSIC PAPER!

**Doctor:** O so you know about that too? *looks at it* o

**ILT+GBC+GB7991:** *rush over* O MY GOD!

_*the paper reads 'Hello sweetie' followed bye some numbers*_

**GB7991+ITL+GBC:** *scream* RIVER!

**A/N: yeh short slightly lame chapter, the plot bunnies deserted me, but I think they may have been resting up for the next chapter, the idea for which came from a comment by ****DancingQueen411 ****THANK YOU! because the plot bunnies had deserted me on what to do next :D so below is a virtual trophy for you**

**{ }**

**right then REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW and I welcome suggestions to feed the plot bunnies :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: GAH sorry sorry for not updating ,but I've had exams (including a GCSE NOT SPOSED TO HAVE THEM FOR ANOTHER 2 YEARS!) and also that last DW eppie sent me sorta crazy CAN YOU BELIVE IT! and I considered waiting till the next series but that would be stupid and how could I do that IT WOULD BE EEEVIIIIL!RIGHT ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Doctor:** *covers ears* OW can you quit screaming please.

**GB7991: **I don't think so

**Doctor**: I assume river is in the TV show too?

**ITL: **YUP! and she is sooooooooo awesome! and you and river are sooo sweet!

**Doctor: ***sighs*

**GBC: **WHAT? YOU ARE! hey... what was the last time you saw river?

**Doctor:** Well we were fighting the creatures called the s-

**ITL+GBC+GB7991:** SILENCE?

**Amy+rory+doctor:** *cover ears*

**doctor:**Yup

**GB7991:** Ok whats the most recent adventure you had?

**Doctor:** Well we meet someone called Captain-

**GB7991+ITL+GBC: **AVERY?

**Doctor:** yes... and

**GB7991:** Toby?

**ITL:** A siren?

**GBC: **They were pirates?

**Doctor: ***sighs* yes, yes, and , yes

**GB7991:** WAIT so if you've only just had Captain avery

**GBC:** And you've done the silence

**ITL:** That means-

**Gb7991+GBC+ITL:** *GASP*

**Doctor+amy+rory: **What?

**GBC+GB7991+ITL:** *wave fingers* Spoilers! *burst into hyper giggles and clapping*

**Rory:** We've seen a lot of stuff but you three are without a doubt the weirdest

**GB7991: **Why thank you Rory, ANYWAY what are we doing sitting around chatting when River is calling!

**Doctor: **I assume you'll be coming then

**Rory:** aren't they a bit young?

**Doctor: **I suppose...

**GBC: **You were gonna take amy when she was seven!

**ITL: **And we're older than that

**Doctor:** FINE! *goes to control panel and starts up the tardis*

_*Tardis wires into action*_

**GBC+ITL+GB7991: **YES!

**Amy: **This'll be interesting.

_*tardis materializes on a large desertish landscape, except the sand is a deep purple, two large blue suns shine down in a pale orange sky River Song is standing in front of Materializing tardis* _

**Doctor:***steps out* River :)

**River: **Hello Sweetie

**Amy+ Rory: ***step out*

**Amy:** so what's up River?

**River: **Well I felt like taking a stroll,

**Rory: **out of prison?

**River: **I need a change of scenery every of often

**Doctor: **Anyway!

**River: **Well I picked up some very strange dimetional readings *holds up wrist with vortex manipulator on*, and they were coming from you're Tardis.

**Rory: **Oh, that would be them.*jerks thumb over should at the Tardis*

**GB7991+GBC+ITL: ***come out of tardis*

**GB7991: ***waves hyperly* yeh that would be us :D

**GBC: **Sorry about that :D

**River: **And who might you three be?

**GB7991: **Weeeeeell I'm Girlbubble7991

**ITL: **I, be InTheLoft

**GBC: **And I'm Gleek-Bertha-Cecily

**GB7991+GBC+ITL: **AND WE'RE FROM ANOTHER DIMENSION!

**River: ***smiles* that's nice

**Rory: **Wait, there's more

**ITL: **HE'S RIGHT!

**GBC: **THERE IS!

**GB7991: **MEEEEEP!

**River: ***glances at GB7991* erm

**GB7991: ** Sorry, the more is

**GBC: **in our dimension

**ITL: **The doctor and the tardis and Amy and rory and you and all the doctors friends and all the adventures.

**GB7991+GBC+ITL: **are a TV show

**River: ***unfazed* Really, now I've seen a lot but that is very, very, interesting.

**Rory: **wow you seem so much calmer about this than us.

**River: **anythings possible Rory, remember that

**GB7991: **are you and the doctor going to do diaries?

**River: ** Well aren't you just the experts.

**GBC: ** Just a tad

**ITL: ** you could say that, what is this planet anyway?

**Doctor: ***sniffs* it would seem to be Certaro, an uninhabited, very colourful planet.

*suddenly there is a loud rumbling and the ground shakes and everyone falls over,*

**Amy: ***shouting over rumbling*IF IT'S UNINHABITED WHAT'S DOING THIS?

**Doctor: **FOR THE HUNDREDTH TIME POND, I DON'T KNOW EVERYTHING!

**ITL: ***suddenly gets sucked under sand*

**GBC+GB7991: ***gasp* INTHELOFT!

**Rory:***vanishes under sand*

**Amy: **RORY!*vanishes under sand*

**Doctor: **AMY!

**River: ***gets sucked under sand*

**Doctor: **RIVER!

**GB7991: **UH OH!*vanished under sand*

**GBC: **ME TOO! *vanishes under sand*

**Doctor: ** Oh no. *Vanishes under sand, leaving an empty landscape*

**A/N: oooo look at that cliffhanger, I really need to stop now anyway cause it's midnight, and I just realized I need to sleep, anyway, hope you liked this chapter, now then I would like a few suggestions as to what alien should be behind this kidnapping, I'm going for a known DW alien so SUGGESTIONS PLEEASE :D**


End file.
